Lost in Paradise
by XantheXV
Summary: With the Black Pearl out of the bottle, Jack sets sail to go after the Templar's treasure. One night, during a storm, they save a strange girl from the sea. Will she be the key to finding the treasure? Or does she have the key to something else? Based off movie series and The Price of Freedom by A.C. Crispin, mild Assassin's Creed. Jack/OC Rated T for language. Rating may go up.
1. A Remarkable Coincidence

Author's Note: So…how's everyone doing? Good I hope. Well, here I am with a new POTC story for you guys. This one takes place after OST, and the _Black Pearl_ has been released from the bottle. The idea for this fic popped in my head yesterday after I got done with a job interview, and I didn't want to wave it away. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning any of my other stories. I'm actually halfway through a chapter for my other POTC fic that's in the works, so that will be posted soon.

Now, some of you, after reading this chapter, will probably notice that it has a similar aspect of my _Remixed_ series. Well, this is kinda replacing that. I really don't plan on continuing those, mainly because they didn't get the reception that I wanted. So, unless someone's interested, I'm not continuing them. I don't like the fact I'm not, I really don't. Maybe I'll rewrite? I don't know…

Anyway, sorry about the long intro! Didn't meant to, but it happens. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or Captain Jack Sparrow. Though, I wish I did…I also don't own anything from _The Price of Freedom_ by A.C. Crispin or anything from Linkin Park.

* * *

_**Lost in Paradise**_

**Chapter One:**

_~Tortuga, 1765~_

_I know what I want! I know what I want! I. Know. What. I. Want,_ Captain Jack Sparrow thought, shaking his compass around, hoping that the next time he opened it, the needle would point in a different direction. Instead, it pointed in the same direction it had been pointing the last five times—northwest. Following the direction it was pointing, his eyes came across his half empty bottle of rum. Grunting in irritation, he took a hold of the bottle and took a big gulp of the drink, feeling the warmth of it coursing down his throat. He at least got what he wanted…_second_ most.

What he really wanted was to find the treasure that was hidden by the Templars during the Crusades, before they were disbanded. If there was one thing Jack was happy about, it was that he still held the copy of _My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates_ by Captain J. Ward that Teague had given him when he was younger. If he hadn't of found it when the Fourth Brethren Court had convened, then he wouldn't have remembered all of the legends mentioned in said book. He had already proved that the legend of the island of Kerma and the Heart of Zerzura were true, so why not prove them all correct?

_Because that bloody wench seems to already know about one of them_, he thought. Jack didn't think that Angelica Teach had told the truth when she mentioned a chest full of jewels that had the power to rule the wind and tides. He thought that she had made that up to keep him trapped on that God forsaken spit of land that the rumrunners used. But when he read through the book, it happened to mention that the Templars had found a similar chest, matching the description Angelica had barely given him.

_Well, then…I'll just have to be the first to find it then, eh? Not like she's going after them any time soon._

Jack took another swig of rum, getting lost in his thoughts. He was so lost though, that he didn't see his good friend and loyal first mate Joshamee Gibbs walk right up to his table in the far corner of the tavern known as the _Faithful Bride_. When Gibbs had tapped Jack on the shoulder, it startled the pirate captain out of his stupor.

"Didn't mean to startle ye, Cap'n," the older pirate said. "Was wonder about a headin'?"

Jack's brow furrowed a little. "Oh," he said. He quickly closed his compass, only to open it again. This time, it was pointed eastward. He stood up and grabbed his beloved hat and place it on his head, and putting his compass back in its proper place on his belt, he said, "Gather up the crew, Mr. Gibbs, and head for the _Pearl_. We're headed east."

"Aye, Cap'n." With that, Gibbs ran off to find Marty, Mr. Cotton, and the rest of the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

Jack walked up the gangplank leading up to the deck of his ship and into his cabin. As he looked around, he removed his hat, coat, and effects and headed for his desk. As he sat down and propped his feet up, he took a swig of the bottle of rum he had left there earlier, allowing his eyes to take a quick sweep of the cabin. He almost thought he would never see it again. He couldn't stop from smiling.

_Who knew that breaking the damn bottle would do the trick_, he thought.

Gibbs and himself had been walking down that beach for hours when he had tripped over a large piece of driftwood and broken the bottle the _Pearl_ had been trapped in. In a matter of seconds, his beloved ship was floating off shore before their very eyes. It was the best bit of luck the two of them had ever had.

Knowing that, the two of them set about releasing the other trapped ships, one by one, and selling them to prospective captains, even some to merchants. They made pretty penny in doing so.

Jack smiled at the memory, and took another swig of rum when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened, allowing Gibbs entrance into the cabin. "Orders, Cap'n?"

"Weigh anchor and hoist the sails, Gibbs. I'll be taking the helm."

"Aye, sir."

Jack finished off his bottle of rum and got up from his desk, grabbing his coat, hat and effects, and put them on. He headed out of the cabin and up the steps to the helm. Untying it, he took the wheel and carefully steered them out of the Tortuga harbor and into the open waters on the Caribbean. He opened the compass again to make sure they were still to head east. Sure enough, the compass needle did not veer in any other direction. Jack looked off into the open water, and turned the wheel to port and order for full canvas.

_The Templars' treasure is as good as mine_.

Little did he know that he was not the only one looking for the treasure.

xxx

_~Caribbean Sea, 2012~_

_Isabella's POV_

The only thing that could be heard in the galley was the sound of fingers typing on keyboards. Well, that's what I would imagine you could hear anyway. I didn't hear much except what Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda from Linkin Park were singing in my ear. I had put my headphones on to block out any other disrupting noises so that I could concentrate on my work.

I was excited…no, that would be an understatement. I was stoked! For my externship, my professors had decided to let me tag along with a team of treasure hunters to assist in looking for lost Templar treasure. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Not many history, archaeology, and art majors got the opportunity to tag along with those sorts of teams, and they chose me. I didn't want to blow my chances, so I took to work immediately.

Who'd have thought that bringing my copy of _My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates_ by Captain J. Ward would be so useful! The archaeologists and treasure hunters on the team praised me for my quick thinking, and took to me very quickly. I got along with everyone, even the crew of the _White Diamond_. Sadly, my days of carefree living and being in front of a computer and radar machine, and helping the crew take care of the ship, were coming to a close. Actually, they already had. My externship ended three days ago, and I was being taken back to shore. But that didn't mean that I had to stop working, did it?

My thoughts were broken when I felt a hand shake my shoulder. I was startled and tore my headphones from my ears. I wish I didn't, but what someone was going to say to me was a lot more important than Linkin Park. I looked up to see who had startled me and saw the smiling face of one of the treasure hunters, and my close friend, Sarah.

"Sorry, Izzy," the red-head said. "I didn't mean to startle you, but you looked like you were about to fall into the computer screen. You find anything?"

I rubbed my eyes, and smiled. "I think I did, but it doesn't look like much."

Sarah's brown eyes lit up. "Really? What?"

"Well, I did some research. How long ago did you say it was since the last time someone tried for the Templar treasure?"

"Um…1720's I believe."

I smiled. "Check this out," I said, pointing to the screen. "It turns out that the last recorded hunt for the treasure was actually in 1765 by a pirate captain by the name of Jack Sparrow. He had a journal he kept hidden in his cabin. It wasn't found until about 10 years ago. But it had entries about the Templar treasure and a chest of jewels that supposedly hold the power to rule the wind and tides. It also holds accounts of other hunts for treasure and major battles. He apparently was quite the writer."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Sarah exclaimed. "Does it say who found the book?"

"It is currently in the hands of one of his descendants, named after the pirate himself," I said.

Sarah patted my back. "This is great, Isabella! If we get our hands on that journal, who knows what other treasures we can find! You're really starting to think like a treasure hunter."

I shrugged. "I'm just doing my job, and what I love. This is about pirates, and that's right up my alley."

The red-head laughed. "I know, I know. Hey, you think you can go and help above decks? There supposed to be a storm coming, and I don't really want to lose any of the equipment."

I closed the screen of the laptop and put my headphones away. I grabbed my messenger bag (what brought me to do that, I've no clue) and gave Sarah a small salute. "Aye, aye, captain!" I said.

She playfully slapped my arm and I ran up the galley steps up to the deck.

The _White Diamond_ wasn't a big ship. Actually, you couldn't really call it a ship. It was about the size of a shrimp boat, and wouldn't do well in a major storm. So I ran up and helped the crew as much as I could to brace for the storm that was supposedly coming. I took a deep breath, and could almost smell the rain. It was a trick I learned from the crew, and since I had been with them for over a month, it came in handy. I at least knew when I could take a nap if I needed it.

My nose and the radio announcement we heard a few hours earlier were right. At around 11:00 that night, it was pouring cats and dogs, and the waves grew to be the height of houses and large factories, tossing the small boat around. I stayed up top to help the sailors maintain course and insure nothing fell off the boat, and to make sure it didn't topple over with the force of the waves. Sarah came up at one point to help, but she wasn't really fond of the weather. So it didn't surprise me one bit when she grabbed a hold of my arm and shouted, "We need to get below, now!"

"But, what about—?"

She interrupted me. "They'll be fine. But we won't be, so we need to go!"

I wanted to stick around and help, but I also wasn't going to argue with her either. So I walked around working sailors carefully as to not disturb them while they were working. Unfortunately, I didn't notice a rope lying on the ground, and I ended up tripping over it. I stumbled into the portside rail, which thankfully kept me from going over. I sighed at that, grateful I didn't topple over. But I thought too soon. A sailor had unintentionally bumped into me, and that sent me into the angry waves below.

I screamed as I went headfirst into the water. I quickly swam back up to the surface, coughing up water as I did. My raven hair was plastered to my face, and I quickly looked around me. I heard someone shout, "Woman overboard!"

I looked in the direction of the noise, and saw the crew of the _White Diamond_ scampering around, looking for a life preserver to throw out to me. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding, and started to swim closer to the boat, which had been pushed further out because of the waves. As I got closer, though, it seemed that the boat was getting further away.

_Did they not cut the engine off?_ I wondered. _Surely they would have because of the storm._

I still swam toward the boat as fast as I could. But what I saw terrified me.

Lightning flashed, striking the small shrimp boat and catching it on fire. The fire spread from the mast down rather quickly, considering that it was pouring rain. In a matter of seconds, the entire boat was aflame.

_That's not good_. Against my better judgment, I swam closer as fast as I could. By the time I had gotten a third of the way there, the fire had reached the engine and boilers, causing the boat to explode.

"NO!" I screamed.

Then, all of a sudden, I was pulled under by the force of the waves. I struggled against them, breaking the surface several times, trying to catch my breath. I found a large piece of wood from the former _White Diamond_ and grabbed ahold, trying to keep myself afloat. In my small victory, I never noticed a large piece of the boat floating towards my direction. Within seconds, the last thing I saw a flash of lightning, and then everything went black.

As if in a dream, I felt rough hands grab ahold of me and drag me out of the water.

xxx

_~Caribbean Sea, 1760~_

"MAN OVERBOARD!" someone from the crow's nest shouted.

Jack handed Cotton the helm, ordering him to keep the _Pearl_ on course. He walked over to the portside rail to see who it was that had fallen overboard. Thankfully, for him, it wasn't anyone from the crew. He squinted to see who it possibly be. The body was face down in the water, so he couldn't be sure. But the tell-tale sign of long, flowing hair gave him the hint that it was no man in the water.

_Dave's gonna need to get his eye's checked_, he thought as he began to shed his coat and effects. He pulled himself up onto the rail and then dived into the water. He swam and grabbed ahold of the unconscious girl. Whistling to his crew, Jack grabbed the rope they threw to him, and, keeping a firm grip on the girl, he climbed back up onto the deck of the _Pearl_, carefully placing the girl on her back.

Jack was stunned. His eyes swept her form, taken in her strange clothes, the bag that was currently draped across her shoulder, and her hair that was plastered against her face.

Thinking quickly, he put his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. He didn't find one, so he bent down and listened for any breath. Still, nothing.

"What's the mat'r, Cap'n?" one of the crewmen had asked.

Jack, trying not to roll his eyes, looked up and said, "She's not breathing, savvy?" He turned to the girl and began pushing on her chest. He did this at least 15 times before she began coughing up water. She sat up a little, and Jack helped her. Once the water was out of her lungs, she laid back down onto the deck. Jack watched her, and then to his crewmen, he said, "Get her some food and drink."

"Aye, Cap'n," they shouted.

Jack looked back towards the girl, watching to make sure she wasn't unconscious. Sure enough, her eyes were open slightly, and she was breathing. Her eyes, a deep blue, closed, but her breathing continued. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, Jack picked the girl up and carried her to his cabin. At that moment, Gibbs had walked up to him and opened the cabin door. Both men walked in, with the captain walking over to his bed and laying her there. To Gibbs' surprise, his captain began undressing the girl.

"Er, Cap'n, are ye sure ye should be doin' that?" he asked hesitantly, knowing the answer already.

Jack turned to his first mate and said, albeit a bit bitterly, "Well, we can't let her catch her death now, can we, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and then looked around for a change of clothes for the poor girl. They got her dressed, and hung her clothes up to dry. Gibbs had grabbed an extra blanket for her so she wouldn't get cold, and they got her settled into the bed. By the time they were done, two men (_the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye_, Jack thought) brought in some food and water and put it on the table. They looked toward the bed where the girl was sleeping, but one look from Jack told them to leave. For which they did.

"What now, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Now, we wait until she wakes," Jack said. "In the meantime, we continue on course."

"Shouldn't we stop to make repairs, Cap'n?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. _That strange lightning did do a number on the _Pearl. _Also need to check and make sure none of our supplies were damaged during the storm._

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. Once the storm clears up."

"But it has, sir," Gibbs pointed out.

"Get to it, then, Gibbs," Jack said. "Before someone else finds the treasure, savvy?"

"Aye, sir." With that, Gibbs walked off, leaving Jack to care for the sleeping girl.

Jack put his effects and coat in a chair next to his desk. He walked over one of his cabinets and grabbed a bottle from his personal store of rum, and then made his way back to his desk. He sat down and propped his feet up on the table. Jack took a swig of rum and then focused on the girl, who turned towards him in her sleep.

Jack felt as though all his breath had left him. It hadn't dried yet, but in the glowing light, he could tell she had hair as black as the night sky. It contrasted well against her pale skin, which was graced by a slight touch of pink on her cheeks. And her eyes…in the few seconds that she had them open, he could tell that they were a deep blue. They drew him in as much as the sea had. In his eyes, she was an absolute beauty. There was only one other who had made him feel like this, but _she_ was dancing with the angels now.

Jack shook his head. _No, can't be thinking of her, mate. That's past. This is present._ The pirate captain looked around the room to avoid looking at the sleeping angel on his bed, until they came upon the bag she had been carrying with her.

Now, he wasn't normally one to snoop around another's belongings, but he had a natural curiosity that needed to be quenched. Who knows…maybe he could learn a little about the girl. So Jack grabbed the bag, opened it, and pulled out its contents. He found several strange things in her bag, things he had never quite seen before, but really stood out to him was a book with a broken spine.

_Well, I know she likes to read_, he thought. He took a look at the book, which looked oddly similar to a book he had in his possession, minus it being damp from being in the water. As if to confirm his familiarity, he read the title of the book.

"'_My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates by Captain J. Ward_'" he read, his eyes widening.

He carefully put the book on the table and headed for his chest. He rummaged through it searching until he found his copy of Captain Ward's book. Jack brought it with him back to his desk and compared both books. Both spines were broken in the same place and some of the same pages were dog-eared in the same spots, granted the pages in her copy were wrinkled from being wet. The spots where he had marked a certain legend true in his copy were present in her copy. Even his doodles making fun of Barbossa next to the legend of the treasure of Cortez were in her copy. From the look of it though, she seemed to add to them, and this caused him to smirk.

_Has a sense of humor, it seems_, Jack pondered as he stared at her additions. _And talent_.

Jack closed both books, pausing in his inspection. He looked over to his bed, to the girl who seemed to have an exact copy of his copy of Ward's book. "This can't be a coincidence," he said to no one in particular. He looked back at the books, looking at their identical covers. He opened them and looked at the inside of the cover. In the upper corner of both books, he spotted his own writing, his own name clearly written.

"Not possible," he said.

On her copy though, underneath his name and written in elegant letters was the name "Isabella Johnson."

_Isabella Johnson_, he thought. _Must be her name_.

Quickly, Jack placed her belongings back into her bag and stuck it into the chair across from him. He sat back into his chair behind his desk, propped his legs up and grabbed his bottle of rum. He took another swig of rum and continued to watch Isabella sleep.

_Isabella_, he thought. _It's perfect_.

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Did you like it? Hate it (I hope not)? Please let me know your thoughts by clicking that review button. Please? Pretty please?

In case you're wondering, the song that Isabella was listening to by Linkin Park is called Lost in the Echo. It's from their new album, and happened to be listening to it when I was writing this, so it was put in there. Also, if you want to know more about it, let me know and I will tell you about The Price of Freedom by A.C. Crispin. It is going to have a lot to do with this story. You'll see :D

~Xanthe


	2. Time Travelling Assassin

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I hope it finds you well.

A huge thank you to **linalove, Pizzapig, **and **music is life 99 xxx** for the wonderful reviews. You made this author extremely happy. Thanks to those who have also taken the time to read this fic as well.

As you may have noticed, I did change the story to be a crossover between Pirates of the Caribbean and Assassin's Creed. I had the idea to do one of these in the past, and the more I brainstormed ideas for the next chapter, the more the AC crew came up. But I do have a plan to make it fit together. Hopefully I'm able to pull it off.

Well, enough rambling! On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, _The Price of Freedom_, or Assassin's Creed. Just my DVD copies of the POTC movies, copy of the book, and all…five copies of the AC games.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_~Atlanta, Georgia 2012~_

"_What are you going to do in the meantime?" a tall, strong man of what looked like 50 asked._

_I shrugged. "I guess just finish school. I'm supposed to be going with some archeologists and treasure hunters in a month. Hopefully that'll be enough time to for you guys to find it."_

_The man nodded. "Alright. Just be careful. We'll try to keep in contact with you as much as we can."_

_Another man with short, blonde hair and glasses, who looked to be in his late twenties, asked, "You sure that's such a good idea, Bill?"_

_William Miles nodded. "Yes, Shaun. As far as the Templars know, she is just a student by the name of Isabella Johnson. Nothing special."_

"_Don't worry about her, Shaun," the only other woman in the room said. "Bell's a big girl. She can take care of herself."_

_I turned to her and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Becca."_

"_I understand, Rebecca," Shaun Hastings stated. "I'm just trying to exercise caution here."_

_Rebecca Crane just shook her head as she was making sure all of the equipment was in check, and loading it up in a white painter's van. We were all gathered at the airport, which was really risky considering our current situation. I drove up from Florida to meet them here. And they were on their way to Massachusetts._

"_I wish I could go with you guys, though," I whispered, watching as Shaun and William carefully placed an unconscious being into the back of the van._

"_Isabella, could you help Shaun hook Desmond up to the Animus?" William asked. I nodded quickly and hopped into the back._

_As we were sitting him up in the Animus, I looked over to Shaun and Rebecca and asked, "Do you think he'll be alright?"_

"_His vials are stable," Rebecca said. "I'm sure he'll be awake in no time."_

"_I hope so. And when he does…you mind giving him a good old swat across the back of the head?"_

_Shaun chuckled. "Sure thing, Bells," the Brit said._

_I gave him a small smile and then looked over to the unconscious form of Desmond Miles. Whatever Juno had done to him to put him in a coma, I didn't really want to think about. I was worried about him. I only hoped he would wake up soon—he was really our only hope. That knowledge alone nearly sent me into tears._

"_Well, I better head back. I've got exams coming up soon, and if I want that treasure hunt, then I better get cracking on the studying."_

"_Just out of curiosity," Shaun said. "What is it that they're looking for?"_

_I hesitated. I looked at William, who gave me a reassuring nod. "Some Templar treasure. I'm hoping maybe to find a Piece of Eden, or something that can help turn the tides against them."_

"_Well, good luck with that. I'll look up whatever information I can and send them to you."_

"_Thanks, Shaun."_

"_Good luck," Rebecca told me. "If you meet any Templars, kick their ass for me, okay?"_

_I giggled. "I will."_

_I watched as they finished loading up the van. Shaun and Rebecca hopped into the front and got situated for the long drive. William walked up to me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "You'll do fine," he said._

"_I'll make you proud."_

"_You already have, more than you know." He pulled me into a hug, and that's when my tears were released. We broke from the hug, and I watched as he got into the van and shut the rear doors. In a matter of seconds, the only thing I could see in the distance was a white speck._

"_Love you, Dad," I said. "See you soon."_

xxx

~_Black Pearl, Caribbean 1765-Isabella's P.O.V~_

I slowly began to wake up. I was sore from swimming and my throat was burning from choking on seawater. As I opened my eyes, I was startled to find that I was in a nice, warm bed, dressed in a white shirt and grey trousers. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the contacts I was currently wearing making them scratchy. I pulled the sheets off of me and got out of bed, deciding to get a good look at my surroundings. From looking out the window, and the memory of the storm last night, I knew I was still in the Caribbean, and must have been rescued from drowning.

_That would explain the sore throat,_ I thought.

I continued to look around. The cabin I was in was fairly tidy, with the exception of the incredibly messy desk in the middle. It was covered in empty bottles, maps, and other charts, along with other antique objects. I also noticed several scattered candles that were lit. I saw a small mirror in the far corner of the cabin and headed over there, hoping to make myself look decent when I went to thank the crew and their captain for saving me.

I didn't look horrible. The black wig I was wearing was messy, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I took it off and placed it in my messenger bag. I took my hair net off, allowing my dark brown locks to cascade down my shoulders and back. The only reason why I was wearing it was to hide the white-blonde streak I had dyed into my hair. I didn't bother to try and put make-up on, knowing very well that it was ruined because of my "swim". I did find my contacts case and quickly took off the lenses currently scratching my eyes.

_I can't believe Shaun thought this would be a good idea,_ I thought, remembering the plan for my disguise. _Well, I guess I'm risking it all now, huh?_

Feeling that I may have forgotten something, I continued to sift through the contents of my bag, pulling out my book, all of my ruined research papers, and a supposedly waterproof, aluminum case. I immediately opened the case to find my iPhone and attempted to turn it on. Which, very thankfully, it did.

"Yes!"

I quickly scrolled through my contact list so that I could get a hold of my dad, but when I reached his number, I stopped. I remembered that Rebecca had set it up to where I could use satellite to try to call them.

_With Abstergo sending up that satellite, there's no telling if they could be listening in_, I thought. _Then I could give away they're location. All that trouble to find the Temple and the Apple, before the Templars, would be for nothing. Then they would know __**everything**__._

I couldn't let that happen, so I put my phone back in its case and back into my bag. I would just have to wait until I get back to the Florida coast, and then start making my way up to Massachusetts.

"Well," I said to no one in particular, releasing a breath as I did. "Might as well go thank the guys who saved me."

With that, I put on my grey lace-up boots, straightened my newly acquired shirt (which looked old-fashioned, but I wasn't complaining) and then walked out. I wasn't expecting to see what I saw when I walked out onto the deck.

_What the…?_

This wasn't a boat, but a ship, and not just any ship, but a square-rigger. A ship you don't really see any more except in the movies. And with the way the crew was dressed, one could have easily thought they had jumped into a pirate film.

_Now this is what you call HD,_ I thought.

No one seemed to notice me walk out of the cabin, so I walked around, trying to find the captain. Then I remembered…I don't know who the captain is. I walked up to a tall, scrawny, blonde-haired guy and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped a little, then turned around and looked at me wide eyed.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh," he said. "No worries. I've been pretty jumpy lately."

"Oh. Well, again, I'm sorry…?"

Catching onto what I was trying to say, the pirate said, "Raghetti, Miss…?"

"Johnson," I said, keeping up with my fake last name. "Isabella Johnson. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine."

"Oi, wot are ye doin'?" a stout, near bald man shouted at Raghetti.

"I-I wish just introducin' myself to Miss Isabella," he stammered.

"Well, stop it. You're keepin' us from tyin' up."

"Don't be so hard on him," I said. "It's my fault really."

The shorter of the two looked at me and smiled a bit. "Oh, well, you're no trouble at all. He's just a bit clumsy sometimes."

"Am not, Pintel!" Raghetti argued.

"Are too!"

"Guys!" I exclaimed, trying to calm them down. The two stopped and turned towards me. "Can either of you direct me to your captain?"

"He's at the helm," Pintel grumbled.

Remembering what I knew about ships, I headed back towards the cabin I had exited and up a set of stairs, leading to the helm. I made it halfway up the steps when I caught sight of who I assumed was the captain.

I had never seen anyone like him. He looked everything like a pirate captain, from his chocolate brown dreadlocks and kohl-lined dark eyes to the tri-corn hat sitting on top of his head. At that moment, he was only focused on what was in front of him, so he didn't see me. The sight was…beautiful.

Realizing that I was just staring, I walked up the rest of the stairs and into the helm and up to the captain. He still didn't take notice of me, which I was used to by now. At least, not until an older looking pirate caught his attention.

"Cap'n," he said, nudging the younger pirate.

"What?" he asked, looking at the older pirate, who nudged him again.

This time, the captain turned and looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't help but look behind me, thinking maybe there was something else causing him to look surprised, but didn't see anything. When I turned back to look at him, he was standing right in front of me with the older pirate of to the side. Another, older pirate with a parrot on his shoulder took the wheel.

"I trust that you slept well, Miss…?" the captain asked me.

"Johnson," I answered for the second time today. "Isabella Johnson. And yes I did, very much."

"Well, then, welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Johnson."

"Thank you, Captain…"

He looked confused for a moment before realization crept across his face. "Ah, right," he said. He took off his tri-corn hat and bowed to me. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service."

It felt as if my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "What?"

The captain stood up straight, a bit confused. "I said…"

I shook my head, stopping him from repeating himself. "No," I said. "I heard you, but I'm not sure I heard you correctly. You said Captain Jack Sparrow?"

He smirked. "That I did, love. Didn't I, Gibbs?" he asked, looking towards the older pirate next to him.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said.

Captain Sparrow turned from him to look at me, another smirk gracing his features.

_Well, _I thought. _Someone up there must like me. What luck!_

"Wow," I said. "Then I'm in luck."

"You are?"

"Yes. It's honestly an honor to meet you."

"The honor's all mine, then," the captain said.

I smiled, giddy as a school girl. _Maybe I can ask him for his ancestor's journal_, I thought. I looked around at the ship, taking in the fact that the entire crew was dressed up as pirates. "You guys must take Halloween pretty seriously."

Captain Sparrow gave me a confused look. "Come again?"

"Well, you're all dressed as pirates, and since it is the beginning of October, I assumed…"

"That's because we are pirates, love."

"Right. And I can say, you must have an incredible make-up artist at your disposal. Everything looks authentic."

"Make-up artist?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Jack and Gibbs looked at each other. They both seemed confused.

I was confused as well. "Anyway," I said. "I wanted to thank you."

Jack turned towards me. "For what?"

"For saving me. I thought I was a goner."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome then."

I smiled and looked at the captain. I don't know how long I was having that staring contest with him, but I knew I didn't want to look away. There was something about his eyes that caused me to get lost in them. After what seemed like an eternity, I shook my head, and asked, "Um…d-do you guys have a radio I can borrow to call the Coast Guard? I need to get back to shore and back to school."

Jack's brow furrowed. "Radio?"

"Yeah, do you have one?"

Jack looked to Gibbs, who shrugged, and then back to me. "What's a radio?"

_Is he serious?_

"A radio? You know, a wireless transmission or reception of signals using electromagnetic waves? You can also listen to music from them as well, depending on the model you have? Tends to be a little box with different little knobs on it?" In the back of my mind, I could imagine the smirk Shaun would have at me spilling out the Webster's Dictionary definition.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, don't have one of those. And trust me, love. You don't want to be callin' the Navy. They're out of sorts at the moment."

I shook my head. "No, not the Navy. The Coast Guard. Totally different."

Jack looked to Gibbs again, much to my irritation considering their lack of information.

_Is this some kind of prank or something? _I wondered. _If it is, I'm not laughing and I don't have time for this. I got to get back so I can graduate and continue the search for the treasure. And maybe find another Piece of Eden while I'm at it._

Jack finally turned back to me after what seemed like a secret conference with Gibbs. "Would you mind accompanying us to me cabin, Miss Johnson?"

I frowned. "Of course."

With that, I moved to allow the captain and his friend to lead me to his cabin. As I did, I realized that the cabin I woke up in was his.

_Oh, this is his cabin. Where did he sleep then? Awkward._

As soon as I entered, Jack ran to the door and quickly shut the door.

xxx

_~3__rd__ Person P.O.V~_

"What time do you think it is?" Jack asked Isabella. She was acting as though they had lost their minds, and it made him quite curious.

The girl sighed and grabbed her bag. She rummaged through it until she pulled out a curious purple-colored box. She opened it and took out a rectangular-shaped, black object. Jack watched as she pushed a button and part of the object began to glow. Isabella looked at the writing that was lit up, and then at Jack, saying, "It's 10:30."

Jack shook his head, realizing that she had misunderstood him. "No, no, no. What year do you think it is?"

"Oh," she said. "2012."

"2012?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

Jack looked at Gibbs and then at the girl.

"What?" she asked.

_Break it to her nice and slow, Jackie,_ he thought to himself.

"Love, it hurts me to tell you this, and it is rather difficult to explain, mind you, but you are no longer in 2012, which doesn't exist…yet." He added the "yet" after getting a confused look from her.

Isabella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…the year is 1765."

Isabella's eyes widened. "What?"

Jack could only nod.

"You mean I…went back in time?"

Again, a nod was her only answer.

It didn't make sense to her. _Did Abstergo find me and put me in the Animus? _she wondered. It was possible, but would Vidic or any of the other Templars be able to find her in the middle of the Caribbean. She looked at all of her belongings. _No. If I were in the Animus, I would be reliving an ancestor's memories. I wouldn't be able to think for myself or have my own personal belongs in a different era._

"If…" she said hesitantly, trying to process everything. "If I'm in the year 1765, and you're pirates, and you're both really _actually_ here, then that makes you…" She looked up at Jack and pointed at him. "That makes you _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack raised his arms as if about to receive a hug, and said, "The one and only."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"Far from it, love," Jack said, smirking.

Isabella gave him a strange look, but he ignored it. "Now, how is it that you ended up in the ruddy ocean, eh?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I doubt you swam all the way out here. And I know for fact that you're no mermaid."

"One, mermaids don't exist," she said. "And secondly, how do I know I can trust you?"

"There are such things as mermaids, lass," Gibbs said.

"And I was the one who saved your life," Jack added.

Isabella became hesitant. _What if…they're Templars? They'll probably take me to whoever is in charge of their Order in this era if they find out who and what I am. Or worse, they'll just kill me._

_Only one way to find out I guess._

"Are you guys…Templars?"

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Templars?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Are you Templars?"

"Seeing as how they've been disbanded for centuries, uh, no," Jack said.

The girl shook her head. "If only you knew."

"Knew what?" the first mate asked.

"They're not disbanded. Far from it, actually."

"What do you mean 'not disbanded'?" Jack asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, like always.

Isabella looked at the two pirates in front of her. They really seemed as if they had no idea what she was talking about, so she continued. "I mean…that the Templar Order still exists. They are currently fighting a secret war against the Assassins."

"How do you know that?"

She took a deep breath, and then looked up at him and Gibbs. "Because I am an Assassin."

xxx

_~Isabella's P.O.V~_

I looked on at the two men before me, not believing that I had just given that crucial bit of information. But for some reason, I knew I could trust them. They really hadn't done anything to prove otherwise.

_Well, _I thought. _The cat's out of the bag now, I suppose._

"You're an Assassin?" Jack asked me.

I nodded. "Yes."

"How did that happen?"

"I was born into it. Just like my brother. The ways of the Assassins have been carried through my family for generations. Since the Crusades, actually."

"I'll be a monkey's uncle," Gibbs said.

Jack shook his head, waving his hands a bit. "Wait a minute. What does this have to do with how you ended up in the middle of the Caribbean?"

"I needed to make sure that you weren't Templars. If you were, then I wouldn't have told you something as vital as me being an Assassin."

"And why would you need to know that?" he asked.

I sighed. "I was out looking for the Templar treasure with a group of archaeologists and treasure hunters. I was mainly on that trip to see if maybe the Templars had hidden an item that could possible turn the tides of this war in our favor."

"Our?"

"The Assassins'."

"Oh. Right."

"And what item is it ye need?" Gibbs asked me.

"A Piece of Eden."

At that, I saw Jack's eyes widen to the size of saucers. _Does he know something about the Pieces of Eden?_ I wondered.

Jack cleared his throat. "How do you know about the treasure, minus the fact that the Templars seem to be your mortal enemy?"

"In this book I have."

"What book?"

I grabbed my messenger bag and pulled my copy of Captain Ward's book. I handed it to Jack. He took a moment to look it over, and then asked me, "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it in a random book store. The shopkeeper said it was the only copy they had."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before he walked towards the back of the cabin, behind his desk, and opened a chest. He pulled a book out and tossed it to me. "Catch," he said.

I easily caught it, no thanks to years of honing all five senses, and looked at the cover. It read _My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates by Captain J. Ward_.

"You have it too?"

He nodded. "Me da' gave it to me."

I opened the cover and saw that he had his name written on the back of it. _That's weird, _I thought. _It's the same as in my copy._ I flipped through the book, little by little, until I noticed something. Jack's copy had some interesting doodles on the page talking about the cursed gold of Hernán Cortés and the Isla de Muerta, ones I know too well, considering I had added to them. I also noticed that there were several marks on different pages as well, the pages discussing topics on Kerma and the Heart of Zerzura and the Fountain of Youth.

_Just like in my book…_

"What the—?"

"Seems to me, love," Jack began. "That you have the exact copy of me copy of Captain Ward's book."

"That's not…this is too weird."

"I agree."

"Well…"

_That's great, _I thought. _I ended up with my favorite pirate's copy of Ward's book. Who knew?_

"How's that even possible?" Gibbs asked, seeming confused.

"Don't know, mate," Jack said. "But…I'm sure there is someone we know who might know what the bloody hell is going on."

"Yer dad?"

"Meaning Tia Dalma," he said to his first mate. "But me dad should do fine as well."

"So…we're takin' a detour from our treasure hunt?" Gibbs asked halfheartedly. I could tell he didn't seem to like the idea.

"Aye. Set a course for Tia Dalma's. Hopefully she'll still be there,"

"Aye, Cap'n."

I watched as Gibbs exited the cabin, and then looked back towards Jack. "What treasure are you looking for?"

Jack smirked. "Same as you, love. Though, now we will have to pay a visit to me dad." At that, I saw him grimace.

"Why's that?"

"Because he knows about your Piece of Eden, or what not."

"What?" I questioned. "Wait, how does he know about them?"

"Simple," Jack said, shrugging. "Me mum was an Assassin. Savvy?"

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it. Did you love it, or hate it? I love feedback. It makes me very happy X)

And to those of you who do read this, and are not familiar with the Assassin's Creed series, I will be explaining that throughout the story bit by bit. So expect explanations going around in the next chapter. But until then, I definitely recommend checking out the Assassin's Creed Wiki page. I'll send you a link to it if you'd like. Just let me know.

~Xanthe :3


End file.
